


The Five - Part 4

by HazelBite



Series: The Five [4]
Category: Space Cases (TV)
Genre: Community: 30_kisses, Community: rigelianculture, Discrimination, M/M, Outer Space, Semi-Public Sex, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelBite/pseuds/HazelBite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harlan and Radu find themselves in the headlines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five - Part 4

**Author's Note:**

> Fills prompt #17 [kHz (kilohertz)] for 30_kisses.

It seemed that Radu had woken something big with his simple gesture of support. He was never mentioned by name as the instigator, of course, but Harlan thought that was only because no one outside of the resistance knew he had even done anything.

But they saw evidence of the resistance everywhere now: in each news article, in each video feed, even just by listening to the gossip on the streets.

Flags were being raised on public buildings all over the system, instantly attributed to the resistance by the stylized design of two fists crossed on an orange background. The flags were always taken down as quickly as they were put up but that didn't stop them from being seen by millions.

Harlan and Radu had even taken to searching out large gatherings where there might be cameras and, once Radu showed him, Harlan began making the sign of the resistance as well.

They knew they were playing with fire... actually, it was more like playing with an armed missile, now that he thought about it, but they didn't care anymore. It was exciting, it was different, and it was helping every Andromedan who had ever felt hopeless.

Harlan reveled in it. This was the sort of thing he dreamed about being a part of but never thought he would get the chance. He knew someone would spot them in the video feeds eventually but they always made sure there was a crowd around them first so it was easier to hide.

They had one last contracted event to go to: a fundraiser of some kind on Titan for some obscure charity that didn't actually sound very charitable. But, instead of dreading this one, Harlan knew Radu was only waiting for the perfect opportunity.

Harlan began with some inane speech about peace and unity, suitably distracting the crowds by saying all the things they wanted to hear so no one present would notice.

Harlan spotted him near the end of his speech, casually leaning against a statue, hidden by a dark hood Then, there was the sign, just at the height of his speech as the camera panned over the crowd for their reaction.

They were giddy after that and, once left to their own devices, ended up in a shady bar that was dimly lit and smoky enough that no one looked twice when they showed up.

In retrospect, they'd probably had too much to drink. That, plus the combination of helping the resistance and the fact that they were free from their contract and in the dark anonymity of the bar is what must have contributed to their carelessness.

They'd been casually touching all night, little caresses, fingers resting on wrists, a foot trailing up a calf, one knee pressed against another with body heat seeping through clothing. That, and the drinks: too many Super Novas than was probably wise.

Finally, Harlan looked into Radu's alcohol blown eyes and said, “I want you.”

They never even made it back to the hotel. Harlan couldn't wait any longer, all those teasing touches had been driving him mad all night and, once outside, Harlan pulled Radu along behind him into the shadows of the grimy alleyway behind the bar.

The ground was sticky and the walls covered in unidentifiable substances. There was trash scattered around an overflowing garbage container, but Harlan didn't care. He pushed Radu roughly against the brick wall and covered his mouth with his own, hands fisted in the front of Radu's jacket. He felt Radu hook a leg around his to pull them even closer together and Harlan groaned at the contact, feeling Radu's lips curve into a smile beneath his.

Their breathing was harsh as they panted into each other and Harlan curled his tongue around Radu's, sucking until Radu's mouth fell open even wider to let him in, hips thrusting against each other.

It was rough, harsh and so exceedingly glorious that soon Harlan was gripping Radu through the front of his trousers and Radu was responding by pulling Harlan closer until their hands were trapped in the exquisite warmth between them.

Their free hands fumbled for the zip on Radu's trousers and one of them finally managed to lower it. There was no hesitation, just a possessive growl, as Harlan shoved his hand into the close heat and palmed him roughly. Radu moaned low in the back of his throat, gripping Harlan's hips hard enough to bruise, tongues swirling around each other.

Suddenly, there was a flash and a startled gasp from Radu who pulled away like he'd been shocked. It took a moment to register and when it did, Harlan turned to look for the source of it. He only caught a glimpse of two dark figures hurrying away into the night.

They had probably been followed the entire time and hadn't even realized it, too occupied with each other.

“Fuck!” Harlan yelled, slamming his fist into the wall. The blossom of pain spreading over his knuckles was faint and would definitely hurt more in the morning. It gave him something to focus on, though, and he looked back at Radu who was hastily zipping up.

“Let's get out of here,” Radu said hurriedly and both of them turned and fled down the alley in the opposite direction.

By unspoken agreement, they ran straight for the shuttle, not wanting to risk a mob at the hotel in case someone had been told where they were staying.

Harlan was becoming more clear headed by the minute as they reached the docking station and climbed aboard their shuttle. He released the docking clamps and was vaguely grateful about the lax take off procedure on this moon.

They were off before they knew it, setting no destination, running on adrenaline. Only once they were out in open space did they finally catch their breaths in relief. 

Harlan looked over at Radu in the co-pilot's chair and something broke immediately in both of them. They laughed so hard they were falling over the sides of the seats.

“I left my Comp behind,” Harlan realized suddenly, trying to catch his breath a few minutes later. It was the only object of importance he'd brought with him to the hotel.

“'S alright,” Radu said brushing his hair back from where it had fallen over his face, “we still have mine.”

Just as he mentioned it, his Comp pinged and when Radu answered it, there was the annoyingly familiar voice of their now former manager.

“I need to speak to Harlan,” Borl said abruptly to Radu, most likely displeased at being forced to say anything at all to him.

“You weren't answering,” Borl said immediately as Harlan appeared.

“Yeah,” he drew out, “I kinda lost mine.” 

He failed to hide his snicker.

Borl either didn't hear it or chose to ignore it and continued on, “good news! I have some requests for your appearance and am willing to extend your tour contract by another six months.”

Harlan sucked his breath between his teeth in mock consideration. 

“That's probably not such a good idea,” Harlan said finally with a smirk.

“And why's that?” this time Borl's eyes narrowed

“You'll see it in the feed in a few hours, maybe less,” Harlan said and tried not to loose it completely with Radu snickering across from him. 

“Getting yourself in the headlines will hardly hurt your popularity,” Borl insisted.

“You won't be saying that soon enough,” Harlan insisted, “so this will have to be the end of our acquaintance.”

“Now really, Harlan, how bad could it be?” 

“Well, for me, it was fantastic,” Harlan said and Radu burst out laughing again leaning over the arm of the chair.

“Listen here --” Borl tried to say but Harlan spoke over him

“I would say see you around but that's really not going to happen,” and with that Harlan disconnected and proceeded to block Borl's wavelength from Radu's Comp. He tossed it on the console and looked over at Radu whose eyes still shone with amusement. Harlan's breath caught at the sight.

“So, where were we?” he asked then, leaning across the small space.

Radu grabbed the front of his jacket and brought him into a bruising kiss.

Harlan pulled away quickly, still feeling the urgency from the bar. He slid down to kneel in front of Radu fitting perfectly between his knees and pushing his hands up underneath Radu's shirt. He placed biting kisses on his bare skin, muscles tensing beneath his lips, one hand slipping lower over the front of Radu's trousers, briefly caressing before Harlan pulled the zip to free him.

He couldn't wait any longer and took Radu fully into his mouth hearing him release a gasping sigh.

He glanced up at Radu as his tongue worked furiously. Radu's head had fallen back, one hand gripping the edge of the seat, the other covering Harlan's hand on his thigh. Harlan coaxed soft sounds out of Radu with his mouth, high pitched broken moans escalating into long drawn out whimpers.

Harlan shifted his hand on Radu's thigh and laced their fingers together.

His paced picked up: a curl of his tongue, pressing, sucking Radu into the heat of his mouth, then slowly, slowly he drew him out only to swallow him again, nose pressed close to his skin, inhaling, and then Radu's free hand came down to the back of Harlan's head to hold him still as he came with a low groan.

Harlan licked his lips and breathed lightly over sensitive skin, placing soft kisses along Radu's hip bone, his own hand stroking himself slowly through his clothes, only waiting long enough for Radu to catch his breath before pulling him down on the floor beside him.

Radu batted Harlan's hand away and said, voice low and playful, “let me take care of that.”

&&&

Some hours later Harlan woke to the Comp going off again. Not many people had Radu's wavelength so it had to be one of their friends. They hadn't even managed to make it to the bunk and Radu fidgeted slightly in his sleep where he was curled up on the floor using their jackets as a pillow and a cloak as a blanket. Harlan tried not to disturb him.

When he answered, Harlan was very surprised to see Goddard looking back at him.

“I saw the feed,” was the first thing he said to Harlan, the words slightly muffled by the cigar between his teeth.

“Hello, so nice to hear from you, how have you been?” Harlan replied, voiced laced with sarcasm.

“I see you haven't changed much,” Goddard said wryly, puffing a little before removing his cigar.

“We haven't heard from you in months and you only call us now that we've caused a scandal?” Harlan asked. He had to admit to himself that he was still a bit angry over Goddard running off and leaving them to explain things to Borl.

“Look, I'm really sorry about that,” Goddard said, scratching his temple and avoiding eye contact, “I was in a bad place and needed to blow off some steam.”

Miraculously, Harlan managed to refrain from commenting on what else Goddard had needed to blow off. But only barely.

“You didn't see us running away, did you?” Harlan asked, trying to refrain from yelling at the man he used to look up to so he wouldn't wake Radu.

“That's the thing,” Goddard replied, “I realized very quickly that the two of you were braver than I could ever be.”

“So what do you want with us now?” Harlan asked, unimpressed.

“Just to make sure you know that you have my support,” Goddard said and Harlan was surprised by how sincere the man sounded, “and that if you need anything, a place to stay...”

“A place to hide, more like,” Harlan commented drily. 

“...you only need to say so. I want to make it up to you.”

Harlan was a bit taken aback by the offer. Who knew, they might actually have to take him up on it.

“Thanks,” Harlan said finally, “I really appreciate that.”

Both of them were silent for a moment, a puff of smoke the only movement, before Goddard said, evenly:

“There's going to be an event on Earth in two days. People trying to decide how to stop this rebellion.”

“How much do you know about it?” Harlan asked quickly, wondering if information about the resistance had been leaked as well.

“I was actually approached by someone from the resistance based on Earth,” Goddard said, “thought I might be sympathetic to the cause since I knew the two of you, so I volunteered my services,” he said with a mock salute, the cigar still between his fingers.

“And you think it's safe enough for us to show up?” Harlan asked.

“Be as inconspicuous as possible, but it's important that you be there. The resistance is planning a large demonstration during the event and could use a show of support from the two of you.”

“I don't know if going out in public would be such a good idea right now,” Harlan said slowly, worried about their safety.

“We should go,” Radu said suddenly and Harlan glanced at him. He was still curled up but wide awake now. “We have to show them we're not afraid.”

“That's what I was thinking,” Goddard added in agreement.

“I hope the both of you are right about this,” Harlan said uncertainly, slumping into the chair and giving in with a sigh.


End file.
